


Dry your tears

by Santja



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santja/pseuds/Santja





	Dry your tears

„Ich bin wieder da!“ Mit einem lauten Knall schloss Jaebum die Wohnungstür zu ihrem Dorm. Er horchte, bekam jedoch keine Antwort. Seltsam, dachte er sich. Youngjae, Jackson und Bambam waren in die Stadt gefahren, doch die anderen drei müssten eigentlich da sein. „Hallo?“ Er hängte den Haustürschlüssel an das dafür vorgesehene Brett und betrat den Wohnraum. Niemand da. „Jinyoung-ah? Mark-hyung? Yugyeom-ah?“ Er betrat das Zimmer, das er mit Mark bewohnte und als er da niemanden vorfand, auch das Zimmer von Youngjae, Jackson und Jinyoung. Doch erst in Yugbam´s Wohnraum wurde er fündig.  
Yugyeom saß mit angezogenen Knien vor dem Fenster und hatte Ohrstöpsel in den Ohren, weshalb er zusammenzuckte, als Jaebum ihn vorsichtig an der Schulter berührte. Erschrocken sah der Leader in die tränengeröteten Augen des Maknaes. Auf seinen Wangen waren deutliche Tränenspuren zu sehen. Schnell sah Yugyeom weg und versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten, indem er sich mit dem Handrücken übers Gesicht wischte. „Yugyeom-ah! Was ist denn mit dir los?“ Sofort setzte Jaebum sich neben Yugyeom und nahm den Jüngeren beruhigend in die Arme, während er ihm über die hellbraunen Harre strich. Anfangs schreckte Yugyeom noch zurück, doch mit der Zeit fanden sich auch seine Arme um Jaebum´s Hüften wieder. Er versuchte jetzt nicht mehr seine Tränen aufzuhalten, sondern ließ ihnen freien Lauf. Schluchzend drückte er sein Gesicht in den Hoodie des Leaders. Dieser fragte sich, was wohl mit dem Jüngsten ihrer Gruppe nicht stimmen könnte. Als er den Dorm verlassen hatte, um ein paar andere Boygroup-Leader, wie zum Beispiel Kim Namjoon, Choi Seungcheol und Kim Junmyeon, zu treffen, lagen Yugyeom, Mark und Jinyoung noch glücklich lachend auf der Gemeinschaftscouch und sahen sich einen Horrorfilm über Vampire an. Doch jetzt saß er da, mit einem weinenden Yugyeom in den Armen und zwei unauffindbaren Bandmitgliedern. Langsam rutschten Yugyeom die Ohrstöpsel aus den Ohren und Jaebum erkannte den Song „Let me know“ von ihrer befreundeten K-Pop-Gruppe Bts. Vorsichtig löste der Hyung eine Hand von Yugyeom`s Rücken und legte die Hörer komplett auf die Seite. Yugyeom sah ihm kurz hilfesuchend in die Augen, bevor er sein Gesicht an Jaebum´s Hals vergrub. „E-es hat k-keinen Sinn, Hyung. Er w-wird es nie merken, o-oder?“, schniefte der Maknae. Da ging dem Leader auf, weshalb der Jüngere weinte. Jaebum wusste schon seit einiger Zeit, in welchen ihrer Bandmember Yugyeom verliebt war. Außer Jaebum hatte Yugyeom es jedoch keinem erzählt. Der Leader hatte es dem Maknae erst nicht geglaubt, doch inzwischen gab es für ihn keinen Zweifel mehr. Seit er es wusste, wurden die Anzeichen, die Versuche immer klarer und er fragte sich immer noch, wie er so blind gewesen sein konnte. Weitergesagt hatte er es demjenigen nicht, wozu auch? Wenn dann musste Yugyeom es selbst tun. Doch er war einfach zu schüchtern und die Tatsache, dass es nicht so aussah, als ob seine Liebe erwidert würde, machte es nicht gerade besser. „Ganz ruhig, Yugyeom-ah, ganz ruhig. Das wird schon. Irgendwann merkt er es bestimmt. So blind ist nicht mal er“, erwiderte er, wobei der Leader sich bemühte, seine Stimme überzeugt klingen zu lassen. Jaebum hütete sich, seinen Namen auszusprechen, da er wusste, dass es das nur schlimmer machen würde. Mit langsamen Bewegungen strich er dem Maknae mit einer Hand durch die hellbraunen Haare und die andere begann auf Yugyeom´s Rücken Kreise zu ziehen. Nach einiger Zeit, als Jaebum das Gefühl hatte, dass die Tränen nachließen, drückte er Yugyeom sanft von sich auf eine Armlänge weg und sah ihm mitfühlend in die Augen. Wie Yugyeom so da saß, mit zerwuschelten Haaren, roten Augen und tränennassem Gesicht, konnte er einem auch wirklich Leid tun. „Komm, Yugyeom-ah. Wir finden schon eine Lösung. Ich helfe dir!“, versuchte Jaebum den aufgelösten Bandmember zu trösten, während er verzweifelt nach einer Taktik suchte, um Yugyeom und seinen Schwarm allein in den selben Raum zu befördern, ohne dass jemand dazwischen platzen konnte. Er sah an Yugyeom vorbei aus dem Fenster und murmelte etwas vor sich hin, während dieser ihn hoffnungsvoll anblickte. Ein Lächeln ging über das Gesicht des Leaders und er wandte seinen Blick wieder vom Fenster ab zu Yugyeom. „Weißt du was, Yugyeom-ah? Mir ist eine Idee gekommen, wie ich dich und ihn zusammen bringen könnte“, verkündete er. „Echt?“ Hoffnung schimmerte in Yugyeom`s Augen. „Ja. Aber zuerst gehst du ins Badezimmer und duscht am Besten erst einmal. Jackson, Youngjae und Bambam könnten jeden Moment hier reinplatzen und wenn sie dein Gesicht sehen, dann ist es erst einmal geschehen um dein Geheimnis.“ Yugyeom nickte kraftlos und lies sich von dem Älteren auf die Beine helfen, um mit müden Schritten ins Badezimmer zu tapsen, die Tür hinter sich zu verriegeln und den Duschhahn anzustellen. Jaebum lehnte sich erst gegen den Türrahmen, bis er sicher war, dass Yugyeom auch tat, was er ihm geraten hatte. Dann schlenderte er mit verschränkten Armen in den Wohnraum, wo ein Spiegel hing, indem Jaebum erkennen konnte, dass Yugyeom´s Tränen einen großen nassen Fleck auf seinem Hoodie hinterlassen hatte. Deshalb ging auch der Leader sich umziehen und wechselte das Kleidungsstück gegen ein lockeres, weißes T-Shirt. Während er sich umzog, ging er seinen Plan noch einmal durch, für den man wissen musste, dass nach dem Abendessen immer zwei Leute, meist vom Leader gewählt, das Geschirr aufräumen müssen. Jaebum ging in die Küche und setzte sich an den Tisch, wo ihm ein kleiner Zettel auffiel, der eindeutig in Mark´s Handschrift verfasst worden war. „Bin mit Jinyoung in die Stadt einkaufen. Sind bestimmt bald wieder da! Mark“ Jetzt war ihm klar, warum er Yugyeom allein vorgefunden hatte. Hundertprozentig hatten Mark und Jinyoung den Maknae gefragt, ob er mit in die Stadt möchte. Doch soweit Jaebum es sich ausmalen konnte, hätte dieser nie zugestimmt, da es bestimmt Situationen gegeben hätte, die ihm peinlich hätten werden können. Doch ich werde ihn schon in eine Gelegenheit verfrachten, in der er allein mit ihm ist, dachte der Leader. Nach dem Abendessen würde er alle auf eine Kugel Eis in eine Eisdiele einladen, wobei er dann Yugyeom seinen Schwarm auswählen würde, damit sie die Küche aufräumen. Sobald sie dann alleine wären, würde der Maknae schon eine Gelegenheit finden, in der er seinem Schwarm seine Gefühle offenbaren kann. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf Jaebum`s Gesicht. Ja, dachte er. Genauso werden die zwei zusammenkommen. Während er darauf wartete, dass Yugyeom aus dem Badezimmer kam und er ihm den Plan unterbreiten konnte, stellte er sich das Gesicht des Schwarms des Maknaes vor, wenn dieser ihn mit seinen Gefühlen konfrontierte. Ja wirklich, er konnte das verdutzte Gesicht Jinyoung`s direkt vor sich sehen.


End file.
